


猫猫王国(菲利普/路易十四)

by MonPetitSoleil



Series: 菲利普/路易十四 [2]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Top！Philippe, bottom!Louis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitSoleil/pseuds/MonPetitSoleil
Summary: 假如他们是猫…





	猫猫王国(菲利普/路易十四)

猫猫王国(一)

 

　　我叫菲利普，是一只美丽的布偶猫。

　　我住在一间很大的房子里，有柔软的小床和可爱的玩具，以及非常多的纸箱（最重要的）。

　　当然，食物是必不可少的，除了家里的猫粮和罐罐，我在外面也是不愁吃喝的。因为每个见到我的两脚兽，都会捂着胸口倒吸一口气，然后恨不得把所有的零食都上供给伟大的奥尔良公爵——我。

　　至于为什么不是国王而是公爵，是因为我还有一位哥哥。他叫路易，一只同样美丽而精致的布偶猫，我的小太阳。他是我们这一带的王。

　　据两脚兽们说，哥哥是这一带第十四只叫路易的猫，所以他也叫路易十四。

　　我们两兄弟住在美丽的大房子里，外面有无数的猫小弟，每天要做的事就是吃喝玩乐互相舔毛。

　　原本日子会一直这么快乐下去，直到有一天街尾新搬来了一只猫，一只花臂猫。

　　据我观察，花臂的两脚兽一般都健壮而好斗，我想花臂猫应该也差不多，我感受到了威胁。

　　而事实上，我所料不错，那只叫威廉的花臂猫确实看起来十分健壮，而且他开始收小弟了！

　　为什么会发现他收小弟？因为那天有一只猫来到我们的房子里，当着我们的面抢走了路易最喜欢的玩具小老鼠，并扬言让路易把玩具上供给新王威廉。虽然我们当场抢回了小老鼠，并且挠了那只猫一顿，但我们仍然感觉受到了冒犯。

　　路易气得都哭了。

　　虽然路易坚持伟大的太阳王是不会哭的，但我向来都是先表面上同意他，背地里恨不得把他舔秃了。

　　哦，你们看他那双努力瞪得大大的双眼，生怕一眨眼就会把里面溢得满满的泪水眨出来。真是又可怜又可爱。

　　他现在浑身的毛都炸开了，虽然作为长毛种的布偶猫不大看得出来，但那比平时更蓬松的长毛和向后的飞机耳出卖了他。

　　看来一场大战是不可避免的，无论是为了地盘还是小玩具。当然，对于我来说，还有我心爱的小太阳，我不允许路易因为别的猫而哭，虽然他哭起来很可爱，但我希望那是因为我。

　　哦，我当然知道这个“哭”是什么意思，我已经成年了。

　　于是，我向路易表示我可以出战，除了我确实想教训那只欺负我哥哥的花臂威廉，我也想向路易展示一下肌肉，证明我已经不是以前那位只喜欢漂亮蕾丝小领结的小猫咪了，我也可以保护路易。

 

猫猫王国(二)

 

　　然而路易拒绝了我。

　　路易认为他有足够的小弟来帮他找回场子，并不需要让我来。

　　我很不高兴。那些只知道吃罐罐玩纸箱还不运动的猫猪们怎么比得上奥尔良公爵我？？？

　　我十分生气地用尾巴甩了路易一脸，并且拒绝了路易蹭过来的身体，我不是这么容易讨好的。  
————————

　　最后，我还是揍了威廉一顿。我是瞒着路易偷偷去的，身体和脸上被抓伤了好几处。但我还是赢了，大概是威廉从没想过一只布偶猫打架可以这么凶。

　　而这样的代价是，除了回来时被路易心疼地舔了伤口，他对我不理不睬了整整三天。

　　他拒绝了我的蹭蹭和舔毛，拒绝了和我一起钻纸箱，也拒绝了我叼过去的小鱼干。虽然他在我装睡的时候偷偷地蹭了我一下，并且自己一只猫钻进了纸箱，也偷吃了那条小鱼干。但我还是很难过。

　　而我难过的后果是，在第四天路易试图假装看不见我独自舔毛的时候，我扑了过去，完成了我那天看他生气委屈饱含泪水时的念想。

　　我舔了他一脸。

　　什么？反抗？虽然作为哥哥，但他怎么可能反抗得了比他健壮的弟弟，哪怕这位弟弟喜欢漂亮蕾丝小领结。

　　可能是小太阳也觉得这几天的冷战已经足够了，他也就半推半就地任我给他舔了全身的毛。当然，侧躺在地上的时候，他还是极力保持严肃脸的。假如我没有听见他喉咙时不时发出的呼噜声，也没有看见他前爪一伸一缩地隔空踩奶，那么他还是一位虽然接受弟弟讨好，但仍然在生气的威严君主。

 

猫猫王国(三)

 

　　大家好，我叫温蒂，是只可爱的三花幼崽。

　　我家隔壁住着一对漂亮的姐弟，他们看起来漂亮又优雅。虽然我还不能跑出去找他们玩，但我总是偷偷跑到楼上翘望隔壁房子，看他们在做什么。

　　他们是我的榜样。我期待我和我弟弟也能成为他们那样美丽优雅的姐弟，但后来我发现不可能了，因为我弟弟实在是太蠢了，他连走路都会平地摔，而且他还会跑去捡两脚兽扔出去的玩具，只有蠢狗们才会这样做，一只有尊严的小猫咪是绝对不会做这样的事的！

　　咳！扯远了，说回那一对姐弟，我妈妈说那是一对兄弟，而且那位姐姐其实是弟弟。

　　我一直觉得妈妈总是对的，但有时候我也发现她可能会犯错。我体型比弟弟大，所以我是姐姐，大的是姐姐，没毛病。

　　而且我经常看见隔壁的大姐姐带着女式的蕾丝小领结，有时候还会穿上小裙子，甜美得像小仙女，怎么可能是个男孩子？不过，那位弟弟也漂亮得像小仙女，emmm……所以她们其实是姐妹？

　　妈妈果然永远是对的。我听见大姐姐喊小弟弟“哥哥”，也看见大姐姐翻过肚皮后露出的小鸡鸡_(:зゝ∠)_。我只是一只小猫咪啊，为什么要这样对我QAQ

　　然而即使知道了真相，我还是很喜欢围观隔壁兄弟的生活。我总感觉他们之间的气氛与众不同，嗯，总是让我联想到春天，还有甜腻腻的糖果，那种我只能闻到，却被禁止食用的东西。

　　两兄弟并不是只生活在屋子里，他们偶尔会出门，这时候见到他们的猫们有的会让开路来，有的会殷勤地迎上去说话。妈妈说是因为那位哥哥是这里的国王，而弟弟是公爵。听起来很厉害的样子。

　　其实看他们在街上的表现，确实很厉害。高贵，威严，公猫们向他们臣服，母猫们希望得到他们的青睐，就连两脚兽，也能在猫群里一眼看到他们，喂给他们小零食。

　　不过，我是见过这对高贵的兄弟在私下是什么样子的。

　　他们有时候会吵架，吵架之后会不和对方说话，一整天气鼓鼓的。气鼓鼓地贴在一起吃罐罐，气鼓鼓地背靠背躺着晒太阳，然后气鼓鼓地把他们的尾巴缠在一起，超级生气。

　　但更多时候，他们会愉快地玩乐。在房间里追逐打闹，或者一起挤进一个放下一只猫就没多少空间的纸箱。但几乎所有的玩乐最终都会演变成蹭蹭对方的鼻子，舔舔对方嘴边的毛毛。

　　最近周围的树都开花了，据说是春天到了，而且总是有陌生母猫在附近游荡。

　　隔壁的两兄弟又吵架了，因为外面多出来的母猫，但这次却是个不太安静的吵架。那位公爵弟弟骑在了他的国王哥哥身上，咬着他的后颈。国王哥哥发出类似猫咪幼崽的叫声，像是很痛苦，又不像是痛苦。他们两个动了好久。

　　他们又和好了，就像之前的无数次一样。啊，那些甜腻腻的感觉又出现了。

　　“我真的不能吃一颗糖果吗？”

　　“不能。”

————The end————


End file.
